In Fred's Memory
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Harry keeps his promise to Fred and pranks George. Tags: Grey Harry, Top Harry, Bottom George, EWE, Mpreg, Weasley and Hermione Bashing.


**Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aarrggahh!"

Harry hid his smirk behind his tea cup as the loud yell was heard through the house. His companions at the table all jumped at the sudden noise. Percy Weasley and Lucius Malfoy jumped to their feet with wands drawn and hurriedly left the kitchen. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing then quickly schooled his features to a blank mask.

There were no words to describe the many reactions around the kitchen when George Weasley stepped into the room. Behind him Harry spotted the mirth in Percy's eyes and Lucius' left eye twitched in annoyance, but the blond had a slight tilt at the corner of his lips. Harry turned back to George when the redhead stormed into the room. George was sporting dark purple skin, his normal short hair was down to his waist curling slightly at the end. The older male was also wearing female underwear that hugged every part of his middle section, they were Slytherin green silk with a little silver bow in the middle of the waistband. The panties looked like shorts.

Damn. Harry thought, lusty thoughts invaded his mind.

"Who did this!" George snapped, glaring at everyone around the table.

"What makes you think it was one of us?" Harry asked innocently.

"Because no one else can get into this house. Now tell me who it was?!" George yelled losing his patience.

"Maybe it was one of your lost products. You could have forgot that it was around." Draco reasoned calmly.

"It isn't." George snapped. "All the 'misplaced' products are at Grimmauld Place. And this isn't...one of ours." George's voice broke at the end.

"Well I didn't do it. You know how I feel about pranks." Percy spoke walking back to his seat.

"Severus and I were in the lab all night. So we couldn't have done it." Lucius explained sitting next to Severus again.

"Luna and I didn't get here until an hour ago." Neville spoke up.

George looked at Draco, Harry, Blaise and Daphne. He had a strong suspicion it was Harry, but he couldn't say or do anything until the raven hair teen confessed. Secretly he didn't want it to be Harry. He loved the younger man, but he didn't want any reminders of his lost brother between them.

"I was with Percy last night going over our Runes work. We're creating a spell that will heal scars left behind by dark curses." Draco replied.

"Daph and I got here ten minutes before Neville and Luna." Blaise answered.

"Harry?" George turned to the younger man.

Harry saw the silent plead in the cerulean blue eyes. With a mental sigh Harry stood up and walked towards George. "Come on, I'll help you reverse it." He kept his voice soft as he wrapped an arm around the other man's shoulders.

Harry took George to his room. He wandlessly warded and silenced the room. George dropped onto the bed placing his head into his hands. The raven released the spell on George's skin and hair while he let George compose himself.

"Why? Why did you do it?" The dejected question was spoken in a sad whisper.

The raven haired teen moved George to lay on the bed. He then curled up behind the older man and held him tightly. The teen loved George and it pained him to see the easygoing man so broken. They both lost Fred, but George lost his whole family besides Percy. Harry will never forgive the other Weasleys.

 ***Flashback*  
**  
 _Harry was sitting around the table with Severus, Lucius, Draco, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Daphne, Percy, and George. Percy has his arms wrapped tightly around a crying George. The eleven of them were holding up in Grimmauld Place while things calmed down. It had been three day after the war. Harry won but the Light side lost. The Dark took some loss but not as much as the Light. Harry was hiding from the Prophet and the Ministry. The Wizarding World was angry that Harry locked Voldemort up in Numengard instead of killing him._

 _The Slytherins of the group were hiding with Harry because the Light side of the world wanted all Slytherins and Dark supporters locked up or killed. So Harry gave the Dark some of his properties after having the house-elves clear them out. Neville, Luna, Percy, and George were hiding because people labelled them as traitors for siding with Harry and agreeing to his choices._

 _Harry had chose to lock up Voldemort because the man didn't deserve to die for something Dumbledore had done to him. So Harry put the ex-Dark Lord in Numengard for his protection. Voldemort will have weekly visits with a goblin mind healer and trusted cursebreaker. The healer will help return Voldemort to his sane self and help with the blow-back of the curse and spell removal and horcrux reversal. Which is where the cursebreaker comes in, they remove decades of curses and spells Dumbledore placed on Voldemort as well as reversing the horcrux so the older man can have his soul back. No one knows about the horcruxes but Harry, Lucius, and Severus. Harry made sure the Order doesn't remember and haven't told anyone._

 _Just as George's sobs died out the front door of the house blew open. Harry and everyone jumped up with their wands in hand. One by one the Weasleys, Granger, and Kingsley. walked into the kitchen. Harry sat down keeping his wand trained on the intruders. The rest of his group stood behind him still holding up their wands._

 _"I told you the traitors would be here." Ron sneered._

 _"Percy, you and George will come home with us right now." Molly ordered._

 _"They will not go anywhere with you." Harry spoke in a deadly tone. "Percy told me all about your little plan to kill George. You blame George for Fred's death, so you think its only right for George to join his brother."_

 _"That's a lie!" Molly yelled._

 _"Oh really" Percy drawled. "So you didn't drug George's food with Draught of the Living Death or have Hermione tamper with his and Fred's unfinished products so that one of them will kill him. Tell me_ dear _mother just which of those are lies. And lets not forget Ron and Ginny's plot to kill me for standing at my brother's side and give him comfort. Or Bill and Charlie's talk of killing us for siding with Harry. Oh and dad's plan to tell the goblins about the fake wills he wrote to get mine and George's money when someone succeeds in killing us. Don't lie to me!" Percy yelled._

 _"I think it time for you to leave. You and those standing with you are no longer welcomed here." Severus spoke stepping closer to Harry._

 _"Shut up, you slimy snake!" Ron and Ginny yelled as one._

 _"You two really need new insults." Draco drawled looking bored._

 _"Its your fault Harry is Dark. He wouldn't be sitting here with you if you hadn't imperio'd him. He would be with us and married to Ginny right now." Hermione ranted._

 _"You forget that I can't be Imperio'd. Mind magic doesn't work with me. Why the hell do think Ginny's love potions doesn't work, or Molly and Dumbledore's compulsion, loyalty and obedient potions and spells don't work. I know all about that and the stealing from my vaults and the fake contract to marry the whore of Gryffindor." Harry glared at them. "Oh before I forget congratulations to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. You three get to marry Molly and Arthur. I must say that is vomit inducing to think about. To pretend to be Sirius, Arthur, such a big mistake signing his name on the contract, you are now a squib for that. Ron and Hermione made a stupid mistake signing as a witness and signing my name. Molly and Ginny are punished for signing with ill intentions. Good luck on your marriage." Harry gave them a devious smirk._

 _"You'll pay for this!" Ron yelled._

 _The angry redhead, his girlfriend, and sister each threw a spell at Harry. The spells bounced off Harry's shield and the three of them were thrown back into a wall by spells from George. The older redhead had stepped in front of Harry._

 _"Get out." George's voice was dark and promised pain. His eyes were trained on his ex-family members._

 _"Kingsley, I'm warning you right now, I will kill them if they come near George or Percy again." Harry vowed. "Just because I didn't kill Voldemort doesn't mean I can't kill. I'm also extremely disappointed in you. You knew Dumbledore's plans and the things he did, yet you still stand by the man and his sheeps. The story will get out and you and the Order will be facing an Inquisition. Be prepared." Harry warned and magically rejected the group from his home._

 ***Flashback Ends***

"I did it for Fred." Harry whispered in George's ear after shaking the memory away. His hand was rubbing circles on George's stomach.

"For Fred?" George questioned staring blankly at the wall.

"Yes. He came to me before the wedding started. He made me promise to take care of you if something happened to him. He told me to not let you drown in grief or follow after him." Harry carefully explained.

"But why? Why did he ask you?"

"Because he knew I loved you. Fred wanted you to live your life to the fullest, the way you did since you two have been born. George, Fred wants you to live, to continue the work and legacy you two have started."

"Do you still love me?" George whispered, hope was heard in his voice.

Harry softly kissed the side of George's neck. He smirked feeling the shiver it evoked. "I will always love you. I've loved you since second year when you and Fred stayed by my side. I loved Fred too, but like a brother. It hurts me to see you in pain. That's the other reason I pranked you. I wanted you to feel something besides pain."

George rolled to face Harry. He stared into the emerald eyes seeing nothing but love, truthfulness, pain, and a hint of lust. George tilted his head forward placing a soft kiss to Harry's slightly chapped lips.

"Thank you. And for the record I love you too. I probably loved you since the beginning, but didn't fully acknowledge it until your third year. Seeing you hurling to the ground scared the hell out of me. I was racing towards you, praying to Merlin and Magic that I get there in time. It was only a relief that Dumbledore saved you."

Harry gave George another soft kiss. "Had you been paying attention, you would have noticed he did it at the last minute."

"What are you talking about?" George asked frowning.

"Draco told me that Dumbledore jumped up and yelled the spell just as you had reached me. Severus explained that Dumbledore wanted me to keep falling, but when he saw you he couldn't let anyone else be my savior." Harry spat the last word. He saw the anger blaze in George's eyes.

"If he wasn't already dead, I would kill him. You know Fred and I never liked him."

"I know. I never trusted him either."

"Harry, what are we going to do?"

Harry blinked at the sudden change of topic. "About?"

"Us." George blushed lightly.

Harry stroked the blush with his thumb. "We'll date, get bonded, have a bunch of kids, and make the world laugh."

"Okay. Can we start on the kids first?"

Harry rolled George to his back, pulling the green panties off before spreading the redhead's legs. He looked into the cerulean eyes as the older man nodded his consent. With a whispered spell he slid one slick finger into the man under him. He leaned down attaching his lips to George's in a passionate kiss. Harry was going to show George that he was still loved.

(*v*)

 **Eleven Years Later**

"Fred Gideon Potter!" Harry yelled from the family room. At the moment he was attempting to fix his ten year old daughter's hair. What was suppose to be dark red was now black and white, striped like a zebra. To make matters worst Daisy wanted to keep it.

Harry was just about to yell again when his oldest rushed into the room. "What did I say about switching the shampoo bottles?"

"Not to do it, but daddy I wanted to see if it would work." The eleven year old whined.

"Harry, love, it will wash out." George spoke as he walked into the room with their two year daughter Dorea on his hip and holding the hand of their five year old son Tobias. He was followed by their eight year old twins Lucien and Regulus. "These two on the other hand thought it would be funny to glue everything in the lab down."

"You know you aren't allowed in there." Harry pointed at the boys.

"We're sorry, daddy" They both whispered.

Harry knew they weren't really sorry. His twins were too much like their late uncle and bearer.

"Nevermind. We need to go or Teddy and Fred will be late. Fred, your trunk is in my pocket along with Teddy's. Let's go, Teddy is waiting for us."

One by one everyone went through the floo. Harry took the trunks out and resized them. He smiled when his fourteen year old son Teddy let out an impatient huff. Harry loved his godson and was thankful that Andromeda sent Teddy to him. The grieving woman had Teddy tested for school at six and found that Teddy wasn't her daughter's child, but Sirius' child. Harry found a two letters in Remus' vault. One written by Remus explaining his absence during Harry sixth year, the wolf had gone into hiding when he found out he was pregnant. The second letter was from Tonks explaining to Harry and Andromeda that she lied to protect Teddy and Remus. Andromeda handed over Teddy without a fight and George immediately mothered the boy.

After rounds of hugging he and husband watched their sons board the train with their cousins Scorpius, Draco and Percy's son; Lysander, Luna and Neville's son; and Celene, Blaise and Daphne's daughter. He was surprised that Draco gave birth just two months before George's due date. No one had known that the couple was pregnant, not even Lucius and Severus. Luna and Daphne on the other hand announced their pregnancy three months after George and Harry told everyone they were expecting.

"Harry, I want more." George's voice cut through his thought.

Harry smiled and rubbed his husband's swollen stomach. They were expecting another girl in two months. "Don't worry, love, I'll give you as many as you want."

"Promise." George turned giving his husband a pout.

Harry nipped George's bottom lip. "I promise. After all I promised to take care of you. Keeping you happy and pregnant to your heart's content falls into that category. Now let's drop the ragamuffins off at Zabini Manor, then I'll take you back home and we'll practice conceiving more children."

George laughed. "You say the nicest things. Thank you for pranking me eleven years ago."

"You don't need to thank me." Harry kissed the older man before guiding his family back to the floo.

Thanks for the prank, Fred. Harry mentally laughed remembering his late brother-in-law handing him the vial after he made his promise. Fred had told him to give George a month to grieve, then turn him back to the trickster that he is. Harry promised again then hugged the older man. He knew, like Fred knew that Fred wasn't going to survive the war. Harry knew Fred was going to make sure George survived, George like his brother would try protect Fred. In the end Fred shoved George out of the way just before the giant hit him, sending him into the wall.

Harry followed through on his promise and now George is happy and continuing their legacy. Together they remember the fallen trickster through laughter and smiles. They made sure Fred's nieces and nephews know who he is and they teach them the prankster way. Fred would be proud.

~Fin~


End file.
